computerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepath RPG
Telepath RPG is a popular RPG series made in Adobe Flash. Storyline The first two chapters of Telepath RPG tell the story of a gifted student at the Psy Academy, a military school for people with mental powers such as telepathy and telekinesis. At the beginning of Chapter 1, we learn that the main character's little brother David has been kidnapped by shadowlings. The main character must try to recruit his friends and free him, not knowing that success will set into motion a series of events that lead to the main character's enslavement and involvement in a ferocious civil war raging in the shadowling empire.[ http://www.kongregate.com/games/SinisterDesign/telepath-rpg-chapter-2 Kongregate.com] Characters The first two chapters of the game feature a wide variety of characters whom you can convince to join your team. The following is a list of every character you can get in the first two chapters: *Falstaff -- Scout (Chapter 1 only) *Anya -- Psychic Healer *Guy -- Psychic Fighter *Darkling -- Psychic Assassin *Shadowboxer -- Psychic Assassin *Festus -- Psychic Healer *Gamblin' Jack -- Swordsman *Niven -- Knife Thrower *Dorgon -- Energy Golem (CD version only) *Helena -- Swordsman *Flint -- Stone Golem *Grotius -- Spriggat Gameplay Combat Telepath RPG Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 feature drastically different combat engines. Combat in Chapter 1 is strictly turn-based, similar to a Phantasy Star game. Allies can be "summoned" in combat, and are represented by playing cards with particular behaviors and attributes. This somewhat unusual system was scrapped for Chapter 2, which instead features turn-based tactical combat in the vein of games like Fire Emblem and the original Shining Force.[ http://flashrpgs.blogspot.com/2007/10/rpg-16-telepath-rpg.html FlashRPGS.info] Characters take their turns in a predetermined order, during which they can move and use up to 4 different attacks with different ranges, damage, and areas of effect. Most attacks deal an extra 50% "backstab damage" if launched at an enemy from behind. Certain enemies are resistant to certain element-based attacks, and your characters can be as well. With the exception of Lake Alto in Chapter 2, there are no randomized enemy encounters in any Telepath RPG game to date. Advancement Unlike most RPGs, the Telepath games do not use an experience point based leveling system. Characters advance in a much more free-form fashion by paying gold to be trained in particular areas such as Psychic Power, Psychic Defense, or specific combat skills.[ http://flashrpgs.blogspot.com/2007/10/rpg-16-telepath-rpg.html FlashRPGS.info] In Chapter 1, the main character learns new attacks by reading books purchased at the Academy bookstore. In Chapter 2, most characters learn new attacks automatically when one of their stats reaches a certain level. Flint is an exception to this rule, however, as he can only get new attacks by having parts installed on him. Likewise, the main character can gain new attacks through the use of orbs.[ http://flashrpgs.blogspot.com/2007/10/rpg-16-telepath-rpg.html FlashRPGS.info] Dialog The Telepath games employ a dialog tree system similar to the one employed in Fallout, which lets the player take multiple "paths" through conversations. A player's dialog choices sometimes have serious in-game consequences ranging in severity from getting attacked to changing the entire course of the game. - Hide quoted text - Mini-Games The first two chapters of Telepath RPG feature a simple dice game with Gamblin' Jack. Each player antes money, then rolls two six-sided dice. Whoever rolls higher wins the ante. If the players tie, the ante is returned. Chapter 2 also contains a card mini-game called Psychic War, similar to the card game War. Each player has a hand of five cards, 20 health, and 10 psychic points. Every turn, each player plays a card from their hand--the higher card wins, and the owner of the losing card loses health equal to the difference between the two cards' values. Low cards have special bonuses attached to them that are automatically triggered if the player has enough psy points remaining. The first player to get his opponent to 0 health wins. Future Titles The third chapter of Telepath RPG is in development. The author has posted this plot summary in his Newgrounds artist profile[ http://malthedestroyer.newgrounds.com/news/post/61463 Newgrounds.com]: ::You are a teenager in the desert city-state of Ravinale, a trade hub and a melting pot of different races and peoples. The city has long been home to a large minority population of Psy, people with a natural gift of mental powers, of which you are one. A new religion, however, has found its way its way into the city, a religion which teaches that psy is evil, and that those who possess it are tainted. The delicate fabric of mutual tolerance and respect the city has so long enjoyed is now at risk of being destroyed, and Ravinale may soon be plunged into a deadly civil war... A public demo features a combat system very similar to Chapter 2's, with a tile-based map editor and the ability to generate randomized battles from scratch. There also appears to be a new card-based mini-game with similarities to Magic the Gathering.Telepath RPG Ch. 3 Public Demo References More detailed information about the series is available in the dedicated Telepath RPG Wikihttp://telepath.wikia.com/wiki/Telepath_RPG_Wiki.